The invention relates to capsules or containers for preparing beverages in automatic dispensing machines, in particular, it relates to a single-dose and disposable sealed capsule containing a percolable or soluble product or an infusion product, capable of making a beverage by interacting with a pressurized fluid, typically water or milk.